Pokemon : Rainbows and Prisms
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Ash had just returned from Alola. When he reached his home, his mother was gone. Did Ash find her mother back? This story has nothing to do with Pokémon's original plot and is simply a design. The language is used with Google Translate due to bad grammar. In this story there are bad contents and sentences for under 18 years, please be advised
1. Chapter 1 : Where Mom?

_After Ash got his midterm exam result,He then tooks a vacation and going home in his hometown, a Pallet Town in Kanto._ _After that, he boarded a plane that took 4 hours. Within hours, Ash arrived at Kanto and walked with Pikachu straight to his house_. _Ash then tells to Pikachu_.

"Hey dude, we hadn't been in Alola for a month. I've been cooking my mom for a long time, are you?" asked Ash to Pikachu.

"Pika-pika" said Pikachu with happy expression.

When Ash arrived at his house, he knocked on the door. But no one answered the knock. The door knocked on again and again, no one else. Then he held the door knob, found that this door had long been opened. She saw inside and called her mother.

"Mom, are you in there?" Ash replied and he told Pikachu to look at all the rooms, Pikachu then shaking his head indicates she isn't here.

Where's your mother, I'm worried about her?" Ash asked in a clutter.

He then goes to the Professor Oak Laboratory. He meets Prof Oak who is studying new Pokemon data. He then tells him.

"Prof.Oak, do you know where the mother is?" Ash asked him.

"Oh, Ash, right in time. I want to tell you that your mother is gone!" said Prof.Oak who made Ash surprised.

"When Prof.Oak, my mother's gone?" asked Ash who wanted to know.

"I do not know what to say. But, I have a gift for you" said Prof.Oak.

"What's the gift of Prof Oak?" asked Ash.

"It's your new Pokemon, from Prof Birch." said Prof Oak.

Prof Oak then issued a customized Pokeball and showed it to Ash.Prof Oak saying "it's Moon Ball".

Professor Oak threw the Moon Ball and pulled out a pokemon of a beautiful girl wearing a gown, a green hair and a horn on her chest.

"What !!!!". Ash's surprise and finally fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 : Gardevoir

A few hours later, Ash began to conscious from the sinking. Prof Oak then approached him and said, "Ash, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Prof Oak. So, what pokemon Prof did bring out?" asked Ash and Prof Oak calling the pokemon out.

The humanoid-like pokemon then appeared.

Prof Oak then introduced his latest Ash pokemon by saying, "Ash, this is Gardevoir, Psychic / Fairy pokemon where there is teleport ability while you're being threatened, and it's also a female. Because Prof Birch sent me this pokemon is really special, not like the same normal pokemon."

Ash then said,"What is a special about her?".

"He can say telepathically with people and he also has other powers than any pokemon." Prof Oak said to Ash.

"What kind of power is it?" asked Ash to find out.

"She has the same DNA with the legendary pokemon, the Necrozma. So, her power is Prismatic Laser.For your information, she can open the Ultra Beast portal." said Prof Oak.

"Wow, that's cool.Prof!" impressed Ash as Prof Oak gave him a Moon Ball to him.

"I have another Moon Ball for you if you like" asked Prof Oak.

"I want to replace Pokeball Charizard with a new one because it's broken" asked Ash.

"You like this Pokeball design," Prof Oak said.

"Yes, Prof.This Pokeball is beautiful if it is adjusted to Charizard.Prof? said Ash.

"Yeah, right.Ash. I give s 2 Moon Ball to you, "said Prof Oak.

"But this one, Prof?" asked Ash.

"You catch a new pokemon, Ash. It's okay to say it." said Prof Oak with a smile.

Okay, Gardevoir. You can join your new owner now." said Prof Oak.

Then Gardevoir said telepathically

"Well, Prof. I'm following him."

Gardevoir follows Ash and Pikachu in the site of the lab Prof. Oak.Ash then summoned all and he released his Alola pokemon to introduce itself. Alola's charts consisted of Rowlet, Lycanroc and Torracat.

After that, they then play each other.

Suddenly, the dragon-shaped pokemon came at the end of the oak.

"Charizard, it looks like you came in time." said Ash

"Char" sigh Charizard when Ash came to see him.

"It's time for you to serve me back, Charizard" asked Ash when Charizard nodded his head as he wanted to serve him.

Ash then released the Moon Ball and threw the ball to Charizard. The red light emanated to Charizard and he had already been inserted into it. Ash shrank off the ball and put it into his pants pocket.

Then Gardevoir asked Ash telepathically.

"Ash, are all these pokemons?" as he shows his pokemon one by one.

"Are you saying, Gardevoir?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, Ash. You answered not about my statement earlier." said Gardevoir.

"Yup, Gardevoir.All of them were my pokemon, Got it." said Ash to Gardevoir.

"Okay, are you interest to me" said Gardevoir.

"What are you saying, Gardevoir" said Ash.

"N-nothing, Ash" said her as she was too shy.

"Okay, Gardevoir.Tomorrow, you with me,Pikachu and also Charizard will be starting in early morning.So, don't be late.okay!." said Ash to Gardevoir.

Ash then go home while accompanies with Pikachu and Gardevoir.


	3. Chapter 3 : Marshadow appear!

_The Next day..._

Earlier in the morning, Ash and Pikachu had begun to leave home.

Ash then said, "Well, we've been wandering for a long time, Right to no.Pikachu!." asked Ash to Pikachu.

"Pika-pikachu" squeaks Pikachu happily.

Suddenly it struck a light in his pocket. Then, he was surprised that the exit was Gardevoir and said in telepathy.

"Can I just walk with you and Pikachu? I am alone and afraid of sitting in pokeball." asked Gardevoir.

"Don't worry, Gardevoir.Pikachu already here with me." said Ash to Gardevoir.

"But I want to be with you, Ash" asked Gardevoir with embarrassment.

"Okay, Gardevoir. I'll be with you until sometime." said Ash.

"Why do you want accompany with me to come by, Ash?" asked Gardevoir.

"Because I've started to love you, Gardevoir. Though you're a Pokemon,right!" said Ash.

Suddenly, Gardevoir felt something was bad about them.

"Ash, I can feel something bad around us." said Gardevoir to Ash.

Ash then threw Moon Ball and Charizard went out.

"Char !!" roaring Charizard while removing a small Flamethrower in his mouth.

Ash then said with all his heart, "Who are you, what do you want from us? If you want to fight with me, I'll pleasure!".

Then a pokemon that is like the size of Eevee, but the body is a small dark cloud like shadow.

"Marsh-shado" squeaked unknown pokemon.

Gardevoir then said, "It is Marshadow, Ash. A Mythical pokemon that can use any other legendary pokemon like using Entei to attack the people instead." said Gardevoir.

Ash instructs Charizard to use Fire Spin for supplementary attacks, then attack with Flamethrower on Marshadow.

"Ash, the Charizard attack is not enough to attack Marshadow despite several attacks." warning of Gardevoir to Ash.

"But how, Gardevoir?" Ash asked Gardevoir.

"Follow me, Ash" said Gardevoir while opening the Ultra Beast portal to enter another dimension.

Ash, Pikachu and Charizard then enter the portal created by Gardevoir and they scream, "Aaah !! .. Pika !! ... Chaar !!".

 _In Utra Beast portal..._ They were then in the dimensions of Ultra Beast.Ash and Pikachu ever entered this portal with Solgaleo, the legendary pokemon that was then in the form of Nebby. They sometimes save Lilith from the Ultra Beast pokemon. But, in this dimension it was different from the others before and said.

"Gardevoir, what dimension is this?" Asked Ash.

"This is my dimension, I use the Ultra Beast portal to teleport you all in." Gardevoir answered in telepathy.

"But, this teleport is just a pokemon of Ultra Beast and legendary pokemon that can do all this." asked Ash.

"Actually, you have not forgotten what Prof Oak told you. Actually Ash, I'm a pokemon ...

Ash then surprised what the Gardevoir had said after.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mom's old friend

"Actually, Ash.I'm the pokemon got exposed from Necrozma's Ultra Aura which the human and pokemon gave it when it formed an Ultra Necrozma.Then it unleashed a Prism Field at me.That's why I've got this ability." said Gardevoir.

"Where Prof Birch found you?" asked Ash.

"Prof Birch, who is he?" said Gardevoir when Ash and all is shocked from her statement.

"But Prof Oak said it" asked Ash.

"Prof Oak found and tooks me from Alola.And he treated me like his daughter." said Gardevoir.

"Ok, but why he gave me to you." asked Ash.

"He want to make you and me together forever like your partner, Pikachu." said Gardevoir.

Then Ash approached to Gardevoir and he hold her hand and said, "Gardevoir, do you like me?."

"What, Ash?" why you saying this to me."

said Gardevoir.

Don't you remember what was you said before we got in this dimension? asked Ash.

Gardevoir then blushed and she said, "Really, Ash.It that's true what do you confessed to me?."

"Yeah, Gardevoir" said Ash as he then kissed at Gardevoir's lips.Gardevoir is shocked.

(Gardevoir's PV..)

"It's just like making love with him, I'm really happy when he says he's too much of a love for me. Mommy Delia, I'll be with him to save you."

 _(back to the scene...)_

"Ash, we saved your mother." Gardevoir said.

"Well" said Ash and he took Moon Ball in his pocket and called Gardevoir into it. He then approached Charizard and climbed behind him.

"Charizard, fly on" instructed Ash as Charizard then fly and go out to wormhole.

Malay

 _In an unknown place_ ...

"Uum ... where am I?" Complained the woman who had no idea where she was now.

"Delia ... are you awake?" said the voice-conscious creature raises her.

"Who are you. What do you want from me." Delia said when she did not know what actually happened to her.

"Delia, this is your friend from the little again. Remember no longer, I'm Marshadow." the pokemon word is a silhouette that speaks telepathically.

Marshadow then said, "For what I kidnap you is I want you to call Ho'oh so that I can absorb its pure power into the darkness." Marshadow said cynically.

"You're a mad pokemon, what do you want to do with me after that." asked Delia.

"Perhaps as soon as the ritual ends, I will kill you later. I know you're pregnant with your son, Ash.Right!" said Marshadow.

How do you know I'm pregnant with his child?" asked Delia.

"I know because I have power, I can do anything as I can see the little baby in your stomach". said Marshadow

Delia then tries to beg in the heart, "Ash, dear. Mom begged you to save the mother from this pokemon."

Marshadow brings Delia to the top and binds him between the gates at that peak.

In place of Ash ...

Gardevoir came out of the Moon Ball and told Ash.

"Ash, I've got your mom's impression." says Gardevoir.

"Where, Gardevoir?". asked Ash.

"At Mount Tensei" asked Gardevoir and they arrives to the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5 : Let her go, Marshadow!

When they are about to get to Mount Tensei. The Hail is around Mount Tensei.

"Chaaar" Charizard screamed when it hit the Hail and Ash sent him down.

"Charizard, you're okay" asked Ash to Charizard. Then Gardevoir uses healing power called Moonlight to Charizard.

"Well, you have the power of this Moolight! Gardevoir." asked Ash.

"Yes, Prof Oak who taught me to use this power."said Gardevoir.

Then pops up a pokemon in the form of a blue fox, has a stocking-pattern legs on rhombus-shaped ears wearing a crown that has a string in its cheek.

"Isn't that Glaceon?" asked Gardevoir.

Glaceon then goes to Gardevoir and then he sits in the arms of the Gardevoir thigh.

Ash then said, "Looks like she loves you, Gardevoir".

"What do you say, that does not work?" says Gardevoir.

"You want Glaceon this, if I want to catch it for Moon Ball." asked Ash.

Gardevoir looks at Glaceon and she wants to be with her.

"Okay, Ash. You can catch her!"

Ash then released the Moon Ball in his pocket and handed over to Glaceon. After three times the pokeball button was displayed, he belonged to Ash pokemon.

Ash and his pokemon went on a journey without using Charizard as the Hail hit on the Mount Tensei instead.

 _At Mount Tensei_...

"Please, help me!!!!!", scream Delia.

"No one can't help you until you die" said Marshadow.


	6. Chapter 6 : Rainbow Spirit, Prism Form

Ash had arrived to Mount Tensei's peak.He then threw a 2 Moon Ball to call Charizard and Glaceon.Gardevoir as a backup from them, to attract Marshadow's attention.Ash and Pikachu then rescue his mother.

"Mom...mom, are you okay? said Ash to his mother.

"Please be careful, Honey.This bind it has a poison, as you put on it maybe you'll get that poison.You must uses any Steel type pokemon and moves or anything else such as knife and dagger." said Delia.

"Alright.Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" instruct Ash as Pikachu cut all those bind.

"Thank, Honey. I love you" said Delia as she hug her son and kissed his lips.

"Mom, how about your baby.It's fine? asked Ash.

"Yeah, Honey." said Delia.

 _In Marshadow fight..._ Charizard used a Flamethrower as he spitting with a tremendous-stream fire to Marshadow.Gardevoir and Glaceon, both of them used Dazzling Gleam and Aurora Beam as same with Charizard.Then, Marshadow dissapear.

But,...

Marshadow then strike them from above using Dark Void, a stream which lightning-like darkness attack to the ground.Gardevoir is survive, but both Charizard and Glaceon were fainted.

Marshadow then saw Ash and his mother want to crawl to the ground.Marshadow attack them with Thunder, striking them and Ash and Delia falling apart.

Marshadow approach at Delia and said," Why I have to resurrect that Ho'oh, Delia."

"Why" replied Delia as she know about it.

"Because your past, don't you remember what are you doing before it." said Marshadow.

"I don't know Marshadow, I'm really don't know what happened to the past." said Delia.

"Your body" said Marshadow.

"My body" replied Delia

"Yes, your body it contain Ho'oh spirit.That why I want to ressurect it out from your body and take it pure power and chage it to the darkness." said Marshadow.

"How could you" said Delia.

Ash woke up from conscious.He looked his mother with Marshadow.He said

"Mom...don't leave me!" said Ash as Marshadow saw him.It use Dark Pulse to throw him from them.

"Ash..my baby" shouted Delia.

Gardevoir then approached Ash and she looked Ash condition, then Ash is fainted afterward.

"How could you to do my owner!" angered Gardevoir as she raised her body with gleaming light on her body.

Marshadow said "Hhuh, wow. It interesting to me.How you get it Necrozma's form." said Marshadow.

Gardevoir is transform to a Dawn Ultra form which she had Prism-like wings on her back, Prism Armor on both her leg and arm with Prism-shape blade, and her head it looked same like her Mega Evolved form but with Prism horn.

Gardevoir then said, "Marshadow, let's fight."

"Okay, it would pleasure to me" as Marshadow ready to fight with Gardevoir.


	7. Chapter 7 : Aura's Power

Gardevoir starting her first assault, as do of Marshadow.

"Take this, Prismatic Laser" said Gardevoir when she unleashes a lot of long spike of laser and attack with non stop, But Marshadow dodge it.

Maeshadow then used a Sucker Punch at Gardevoir and she got hit from this assault.

"Gar..dev..oir" cried Gardevoir after she falling from the peak.But she is conscious, she flying to the top of mountain's peak.

"Marshadow, you take it!" shouted Gardevoir when she used Shadow Ball to Marshadow while it also used a Sludge Bomb to Gardevoir.This attack cause large crate from their attack.Gardevoir and Marshadow then collapsed on the ground.Both this attack was super effective from them.

"Urgh" groaned Gardevoir when she want to raise her body and make a last move.

But...

Marshadow then wake up and make a last move, it signature moves it calles Spectral Thief.

It hide from Gardevoir's shadow.As Gardevoir raise her body, Marshadow then appeared.

"This is your last day in here, scum" said Marshadow when it assault Gardevoir.

Suddenly, Marshadow got hit from someone with an Aura's power ans then collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8 : Ash back to Alola!

_2 days later..._

Gardevoir woke up from faint.She see the sky and take a fresh air.

She's now at Ketchum's Residence in Pallet Town.She take a rest in Ash's bedroom.She looks Ash's room with all the badge he winning, an Orange Island Pokemon Championship trophy, Battle Frontier Symbols and other competition trophy and certificate.

"Wow, Ash has many award and honour." whisper in her heart.

She then go to find Ash in other bedroom.But, she saw Ash and his mother were having sex with each other.

Gardevoir then said, "Wow, do you having a sex.Ash!" sigh Gardevoir.

"Do you want it, Gardevoir?" said Ash.

"C'mon Gardevoir, we can doing together with Ash" said Delia as she grasp Ash penis and doing a blowjob scene.

"Ash, do you have a sex with your mom in everyday". said Gardevoir.

"Yeah, because her vagina it too delicious" said Ash as he moaned when Delia doing a blowjob.

"I leave to you doing this." said Gardevoir with smile.

Ash continues his sex with his mother.He takes his penis to his mother vagina.Delia then groaned," Aaaaaaah, delicious son.Go to you mommy".

"Mom, you tummy it seen have baby bump" said Ash.

"Yeah, Ash.Aaaaaaaaahhhn!" moaned Delia.

"Can we keep this for longer time, mom!" said Ash.

"Yeah, Ash.we caan taaaake anyy looonger timeee too hhaavee seexxx.Aaaaaaaaahhhnhnn" moan again Delia.

"Okay" said Ash as they keep and keep doing this sex.

5 _month later..._ "Ash, do you best.Honey" said Delia when she is now pregnant in 6 month.Her tummy is bigger than beforeshe gave birth Ash.Delia is accompany with Gardevoir, which is also pregnant his child.

"Gardevoir, maybe we'll give birth with same day.right!" said Delia.

"Yeah mommy, maybe" said Gardevoir with telepathy.

Ash take a flight and back to Alola...

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
